


Payback Is A Team Effort

by Eastofthemoon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bonding, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, allura the prankster, can read the relationship as friends or something that leads to something else later on, the space mice are bad enablers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: Keith and Allura don’t know each other very well, but there’s nothing like planning a prank to start creating a strong bond.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for Kallura Day, but honestly people can view this as Keith and Allura becoming friends rather than a ship or the beginning of something more serious later on. Either works.

“Where is Keith?” Allura asked as she looked around the recreation room.

Lance snickered from the table. “Having a shower?”

Allura raised a confused eyebrow. “Why?” 

The paladins had a habit of taking showers at the end of the day, usually after a long training session or to clean up after some huge mess like when Hunk and Pidge had tried to weaponize the food dispenser. However, it was only mid-morning and Keith had been dressed at breakfast.

Hunk gave a sigh from the counter where he was cooking. “Lance rigged Keith’s door so a bucket of space goo would land on him.”

Shiro glanced up with a disapproving frown from where he sat with Pidge. “Lance, really?”

Lance shrugged. “What can I say, man? I saw my opportunity and I took it.”

Coran cleared his throat as he tucked his hands behind his back. “Don’t mean to change the topic, but we do have a dilemma we need to address.”

The paladins ceased what they were doing and turned to the Alteans concerned. Allura blushed slightly and smiled. 

“That’s an over exaggeration,” she stated. “The planet Sheol is nearby and I was hoping to go explore the market.”

“Oh, I see,” Shiro said as he leaned back in the chair. “So, what’s the problem then?”

Coran cleared his throat. “In normal circumstances, I would accompany the princess myself since it’s a bit dangerous for her to go alone.” He snapped his fingers. “But the healing pods are overdue for a cleaning, so that means one of you needs to escort her.”

Allura huffed a bit at that. Frankly, she could very well take care of herself. Her parents had ensured she had taken enough self defense lessons to do so. Although, it had been a long time since they had been to the planet Sheol and there was no telling how much had changed since then.

Allura couldn’t deny it would be safer if she didn’t go alone, but she still felt silly to approach the paladins about the matter.

“I’ll do it!” Lance said with a huge grin as he raised his hand with glee. “The Princess and me hitting the town? It’ll be like we’re on a date.”

Allura sighed, but gave a smile. She had learned that despite Lance’s constant flirting attempts, he was rather useful to shop with. In past excursions to markets on other planets, she watched in amazement as Lance battered and somehow managed to get supplies for half their price.

She still wasn’t quite certain how he managed it. Perhaps it was an Earthling skill? Still, it could be useful to have him along.

“Nope, sorry, but you’re helping me clean the healing pods,” Coran stated firmly.

“What?! No way,” Lance argued and looked to Hunk. “Dude, can you do it for me?”

Hunk sighed as he leaned against the counter. “No, because I’m working on making a recipe so we can actually have pizza.” He raised an eyebrow. “Beside, I’ve already switched chores with you three times.”

“And me,” Pidge said as she raised her hand without glancing up from her laptop. “So don’t even think about it.”

Lance huffed and gave a pout as he leaned against his hands.

“Sorry, Lance, maybe next time,” Allura said. “Since I’m assuming that means we can also cross Hunk off the list, what about you, Shiro?’

Shiro winced and rubbed the back of his head. “Sorry, Princess, I would love to, but I got to fine tune the next training sessions for us.”

Allura’s frown dropped, but gave a nod. “I understand,” she said and then her eyes landed on Pidge. “So, that leaves you, Pidge,” Allura said in a merry tone as she clapped her hands. “Want to go shopping?”

She had been meaning to get some ‘girl time’ together with her.

Pidge stuck out her tongue in disgust. “No way, I hate shopping. Ask Keith.”

“Ask me what?” Keith spoke as he entered and as he was drying off his hair with a towel.

Lance smirked as he folded his arms. “Did you wash behind your ears?” he teased. “I recalled you getting quite the amount of goo there.”

Keith twitched as he glared, but his mouth went shut as Shiro patted his arm.

“Allura needs someone to escort her so she can go shopping at the market,” Shiro explained.

Keith blinked and had the same grimaced Pidge did. “Nope, I’m out.”

Shiro gave a sigh as he rubbed his eyes. “One of you two has to go since you’re the only ones available,” he declared. “So, you two either decide which one of you will escort Allura or I will pick for you.”

Keith and Pidge both winced and glanced to each other with thoughtful looks.

“Rock, paper, scissors?” Pidge suggested as she held up her hand.

“Might as well,” Keith said as Coran and Allura looked on in confusion.

The two of them held out their hands and counted to three as the shook their fists.

“Ha!” Pidge declared as she covered her hand over Keith’s tight fist. “Paper cover rocks! I win, so you go!”

Keith growled. “How does paper beat rock?! I have never understood that!”

“I’m sorry, but what exactly are you doing?” Allura asked.

“It’s an Earth thing,” Lance said as he slid over to Keith. “With that said, man, if you’re that set against going then just switch with me and you can go clean the healing pods with Coran.”

Keith narrowed his eyes and folded his arms. “And I take it you REALLY want to go shopping with Allura?”

Lance grinned and nodded. “Dude, of course! Shopping is way more fun than cleaning,” he gave a wink at Allura. “Especially with a pretty lady.”

Allura sighed as Keith gave a smirk in return. 

“In that case,” Keith said and walked to Allura. “I’ll go shopping with you.”

“Hey!” Lance said as he placed his hands on his hips. “I just told you that I wanted to go.”

“Yeah, and you can consider it payback for the bucket of goo you dumped on my head!” Keith shot back.

Hunk nodded and patted Lance’s shoulder. “He’s got you there, Bro.”

Allura tapped her chin in thought. Going shopping with Keith? She wasn’t appalled by the idea, but she and Keith rarely spent much time together unless the whole group was involved. 

_With that said,_ Allura thought. I should try to get to know all of the paladins. Perhaps this could let us get to know each other better.

Allura gave a smile as she folded her hands. “In that case, Keith, shall we go?” she said. “I just need to change my clothes and I’ll be all set.”

Keith’s smile vanished as if he suddenly realized what he had agreed to. “Oh, uh, yeah, that’s fine.”

Allura kept her smile as she left the room. Yet, as she left her Altean’s ears heard Keith say “Pidge, you certain we can’t do a do over?”

“Paper beats rock do, accept your fate!”

Allura shook her head as she ventured down the hall. “Perhaps I better bring the space mice along,” she muttered. “I have a feeling I might need their company.”

080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Keith yawned as he leaned against the stall, while Allura looked over pieces of stones that he could only assume were used for jewellery. He saw the space mice poke their heads out of Allura’s bag as she held a yellow stone out for them.

“This could make a very nice broach, don’t you think?” she asked them. The mice squeaked and gave a nod in turn.

“You need a new broach?” Keith asked.

Allura giggled. “Actually, for Hunk,” she stated as she paid the vendor. “I’ve been meaning to spruce up your clothing, and I believe some jewellery would be the best way to do so.”

“Oh,” Keith said in an unenthusiastic tone. He hated the fancy clothing Allura and Coran had them wear when they went into diplomatic meetings. They were uncomfortable, not easy to move in if they had to fight, and he was always tripping on those capes. 

Keith had always preferred practical clothing over fashion. What was the point of looking nice if you couldn’t move well in it? With that said, it was a bit odd to see Allura not wearing either her battle suit or the long gowns she often wore.

Allura was dressed in a green long sleeve tunic with matching pants, and a light purple scarf she had wrapped around her head to hide her ears Keith couldn’t blame her for the disguise. If someone realized the Altean princess that was connected to Voltron was in grabbable distance, it wouldn’t take much to contact the nearest Galran soldiers to come and capture her.

They already had to free her once from their clutches and he would very much like to avoid that if he could help it.

“Have you seen anything here you like?” Allura asked.

Keith blinked and assumed she was talking to the mice, but realized the princess meant him directly.

“Oh...uh, not really?” he said as he scratched his head as they began to walk down the market. “Granted, I don’t need much.”

Allura gave a frown. “I’m certain we can find something here you like,” she said.

Keith raised an eyebrow. “You mean jewellery to wear?”

Allura tilted her head puzzled and shook it. “No, although I did find a bracelet I think would suit you, but I was referring to in general.” The mice climbed out of her pouch to ride on her shoulders. “I believe it’s only fair we get something you want since you had to come out shopping with me.”

“Oh,” Keith said as he raised his head up to the sky. “I guess...a knife or something would be useful.”

Allura gave a laugh. “What about something fun?”

“Weapons are fun,” Keith retorted as he shrugged and tucked his hands into his coat pockets.

Allura gave a tired sigh, but her eyes lit up as they past by a food stall. “How about I treat us to lunch then?” she said with a grin. “This planet is famous for it’s fruit desserts and they have some wonderful crops here.”

“Uh, okay,” Keith said with a forced smile. He wasn’t quite certain he would have the same opinion. Alien food was so bizarre, although he did like those purple candies Pidge had bought from the last planet they were on.

“Be right back,” Allura stated as she patted his shoulder and scurried towards it.

Keith sighed as he watched her go and leaned against the stall. He had to admit, this wasn’t turning out as bad as he feared. Problem was though he didn’t know what to say to Allura. He had always been terrible at small talk, and when it came down to it he didn’t know that much about Allura.

He was getting to know Hunk, Pidge, Lance and even Coran better thanks to the amount of training exercises they did together, but Allura was often off arranging meetings or strategizing their next move with Shiro. 

_Come to think of it, this is the longest time it’s only been me and Allura,_ he thought.

A loud squeak caused Keith to awake from his thoughts and glanced down. The small blue space mouse was waving his arms madly at Keith and pointed to where Allura had gone.

Keith frowned as he kneeled to scoop him up. “Did something happen?”

The mouse did a blush and smile like he was pretending to be Allura, and then spun around and had a sly look on his face like Lance did when flirting. Confused, Keith placed the mouse on his shoulder and approached where he saw Allura.

She seemed fine. The princess didn’t seem frightened and by the tone of her voice was her normal self. Nothing seemed to suggest anything was wrong, until Keith realized she was chatting with a tall green skin alien who was leaning against the stall.

The guy was smirking as he rested his hand on his hip and gave a sly wink.

“Come on, it will be fun,” he said in a teasing tone. “Just you, me and nothing but the stars above us in my little ship.”

“That is very kind,” Allura said in a firm tone, “but, as I have said, I’m afraid I have a prior engagement.”

Keith saw the space mice squeaking angrily at the guy from her shoulder, but the alien didn’t seem to notice them as he gave a low whistle.

“Oh, ‘prior engagement’, you are an uptight one aren’t ya?” he said and then proceeded to wrap his arm around Allura’s waist and wasn’t deterred by the uncomfortable frown Allura gave him.

“Would you please remove your arm,” Allura said in a tense tone and Keith picked up the pace. 

“You need to loosen up, girl,” the guy continued, “we can just go-”

“Hey!” Keith shouted as he stormed up and promptly yanked the alien’s arm off Allura. “Didn’t you hear her? She said to let go!”

He stood in front of Allura like a shield as both him and the space mice shot the alien murderous looks.

The alien scoffed and narrowed his eyes in annoyance. “Mind your own business,” he said with a growl and bared some fangs. “You don’t know who you’re messing with, Kid.”

Keith reached for his bayard, as he saw the alien reached for a dagger hanging off his own belt. He sweated a little. What was the best plan of action? If they got into a fight they would bring on the attention of the local authorities.

_Even if I did fight him,_ Keith thought, _be hard to ensure Allura is safe at the same time. Should I just snag Allura and run? Maybe we could-_

“Oh, DARLING, there’s no need to be so extreme,” Allura exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around Keith’s neck.

Keith’s body went slack as he slowly turned his head to Allura. “Huh?” he asked and the alien looked just as confused.

“It’s simply a big misunderstanding, Sweetheart,” Allura said in a sickly sweet tone as she nuzzled into Keith’s neck. “So, there’s no need to fight about it.”

“You...know him?” the alien asked as he pointed to Keith.

Allura gave a laugh. “Well, of course, he is my betrothed after all.”

_BETROTHED?!_ Keith’s mind screamed. _What is Allura doing….Oohhh._

Keith coughed to clear his throat as he wrapped his arm around Allura’s waist. “Uh, yeah, we’re engaged to be married...and stuff.” He pointed at the alien. “So, lay of my...wife to be, got it?”

The alien raised an eyebrow and then grumbled. “Geez, Girly, you should have just said you were taken from the start.”

Keith heard the alien continue to mutter as he turned and walked away from them. Allura gestured her head towards an alleyway to which Keith understood and quietly they moved towards it as they kept their hold on each other.

Once they reached the safety of it, Allura let go and sighed. “Sorry for that,” she said with a small bow. “But I thought it was the best way to avoid a fight.”

“It’s okay,” Keith said as he leaned against the wall and sat on the ground. “That was smart thinking.”

Allura gave a small smile as she sat on the floor beside him. “I did get us some lunch before I was interrupted.” She held out a package out for him to take.

“Thanks,” Keith said as he took the package and unwrapped it as he sat next to her. The food Allura had bought was some kind of pastry that was still warm. He was hesitant, but took a small bite and was shocked by the sweet tasting orange filling inside it. It was almost a combination of a lemon and an orange.

“This is good,” Keith said as he swallowed and pointed to it. “We should bring some back for the others.”

“Already done,” Allura said as she tore off pieces for the space mice. “With that said, thank you again for helping.” She gave a sigh as she leaned back. “I was close to yanking his arm off and pinning it to his back, but I was afraid it would draw unwanted attention to us”

Keith gave a nod. “It’s fine. I could tell that guy’s flirting was making you uncomfortable.” He frowned and tilted his head to Allura. “Does Lance’s flirting bother you? I know he does it a lot.”

He had always wondered about that. If Keith was in Allura’s position, he wouldn’t put up with it.

Allura blinked and then shook her head. “Oh, no, Lance’s flirting is quite harmless. It’s quite different.”

“How is it different?” Keith asked curiously as he nibbled on the pastry more.

“Lance’s flirting can be annoying, but when I’ve had enough and I wish for him to stop he does,” Allura explained. “He also doesn’t violate my personal space when I don’t want to.”

“He respect your boundaries,” Keith concluded. “That makes sense.” He sighed as he leaned back and ate the rest of his pastry. “I don’t like people in my personal space either when I don’t want it,” he gave a half smile. “I’m not use to having so many people around me as much.”

Allura hugged her knees to her chest. “What do you mean?” she asked.

Keith shrugged. “I’m an orphan, so it’s not like I had a lot of people giving me hugs growing up. Granted, I’m use to Shiro since I’ve known him the longest.” 

“Are you comfortable with the other paladins being close to you?” Allura asked in a concerned tone.

Keith gave a half smile. “Took a while, but yeah. I’m more use to being scooped up in group hugs and stuff, especially thanks to Hunk.” 

Keith welcomed the hugs from Hunk now. He probably would have stopped if Keith asked him to, but he found he liked them. It made him feel included in the group.

Allura chuckled. “There are some Earth gestures I still struggle to understand, like that ‘high five’ I’ve seen you and the other paladins do.”

Ketih chuckled. “Yeah..that would seem weird to you guys.” He shrugged. “If it helps, there is a bunch of stuff the others say that I don’t understand either.” Keith rubbed his neck. “I didn’t exactly get the best exposure growing up as a kid.”

“I can understand the feeling a bit,” Allura said as he reached into her pouch and handed another wrapped item to Keith. 

“What do you mean?” Keith asked as he took packaged and unwrapped it to revealed a bumpy purple vegetable. He bit into it and found this had a meaty tang to it. “You had parents.”

“But I was a princess,” Allura stated. “I wasn’t allowed to leave the castle unless I was escorted. It was more difficult to play with children my own age unless they were relatives or children of other nobles.” 

She tore off the piece of the vegetable and gave it to the mice to munch on. “Common Altean children were able to attend school, while I had private tutors.” She brushed her hair back over her shoulders. “So, in the rare occasion I met other ‘regular’ children, I was often in the dark on a lot of what they said or played.

“Ah,” Keith said slowly. “Yeah, I know that feeling.”

Allura gave a wistful smile as she wiped her hands and stood. “I would like to be able to do some more shopping before we head back to the castle.” She turned to Keith. “Thank you again for escorting me, Keith, even if it was merely ‘payback’ to Lance.”

Keith swallowed the rest of the vegetable and stood. “To be honest, I don’t consider this to be a true payback,” Keith admitted as he folded his arms. “Lance has played a few pranks on me and if I really wanted to get back at him I would try to prank him for once.”

They began to walk out of the alleyway. “Only problem is, I can’t come up with any decent pranks,” he admitted.

Lance didn’t make a habit of it, but the guy had had done a few in the past. Tricked Keith into sprinkling a spice onto his meal that made it too salty, snuck a fake lizard in his bed, but the top one was filling the shampoo with some kind of dye that turned his hair pink. The pranks were harmless enough, but it was getting on Keith’s nerves a bit.

However, all the ideas Keith could think of were just pranks Lance had already done or were too obvious. He had tried a few times, but Lance had always figured it and it some cases had it backfire on Keith. It was a losing battle.

“Oh, I’m sure you could do something,” Allura continued as she tapped her chin. “You could have the space mice steal his underwear and hide them for a day or two.”

Keith froze and stared at her with wide eyes which caused Allura to halt. 

“What?” she asked.

“Um...I never expected to hear you suggest prank ideas,” Keith said as he rubbed his neck. “You’re always so ‘we must focus on the mission’, you know?”

Allura gave a small laugh. “Well, from the stories Coran told me, the paladins of old would prank each other as a way for them to bond.” She gave a shrug. “As long as it’s harmless and no one gets hurt, I see nothing wrong with it.”

“Yeah, okay,” Keith said slowly as he narrowed his eyes. “I also..have a hard time picturing you coming up with prank ideas.”

Allura scoffed as she folded her arms. “I’ll have you know I was quite the prankster as a young child.” She gave a smirk. “You can ask Coran if you don’t believe me, I played some...memorable pranks on him.”

Keith smirked intrigued as noticed the space mice were doing the same. “Alright, then, do you have any ideas on what I could do to get back at Lance?”

Allura grasped her chin in thought. “We want something harmless,” she said. “We could put something in his helmet next training session, but that’s too predictable and juvenile…”

She trailed off and paused mid-step as her eyes widened. Keith looked on concerned until she giggled and held a fist up in the air.

“Oh, that would be perfect!” she declared. “None of the paladins would see this coming!”

“See, what coming?” Keith asked, curious.

“It would require the two of us working together,” Allura said as she held up a finger, “however it’s exactly the kind of trick we want to play.” 

Allura hastily explained her idea to him and caused Keith to grip his chin in deep thought. As he absorbed the information, a smile emerged over his lips and he found himself grinning.

“That,” he said slowly, “is evil. Pure evil.”

Allura grinned proudly. “I know.”

“Lance would freak out,” Keith said as he folded his arms. “Coran would be even worse.”

“Yes, that would be the proper response from him,” Allura chimed back cheerfully. “The other paladins would be quite taken aback as well.”

A manic smile spread over Keith’s face like a cat who had just had his cream. “You’re an evil genius, Princess. Let’s do it.”

Allura nodded as did the space mice. Without thinking, Allura grabbed Keith’s hands and dragged him off. “We’ll need a couple of supplies! Oh, and we’ll need to practice on what exactly we plan to tell them or they won’t believe it.”

Keith let the princess drag him along and gave a nod. “You’re the boss, Princess,” he said.

If this didn’t deter Lance from doing future pranks, then Keith was certain nothing will.

080808080808080808080808080808080

“You ready for this?” Allura whispered as they approached the door to the recreation room. They hadn’t come across anyone else in the castle, so both Keith and Allura assumed this was where they all had to be.

“As much as I can be,” Keith muttered as he attempted to keep his arms around her. “My grip isn’t too tight is it?”

“No, no, you’re fine,” Allura reassured with a giggle as she went to press the button. “Let’s put on a good show.”

Keith grinned, and quickly put on a neutral mask as the door slide open before them. It was better than he and Allura could have hoped for. Everyone was there.

Lance and Hunk were off in the corner chatting, Pidge was at her laptop and Shiro was looking over a tablet with Coran. Much to Keith’s delight they all had their backs turned to them. That was going to make this even funnier.

“We’re back!” Allura announced as they entered.

“Welcome back, Princess,” Coran said as he turned his head, but his eyes were still glued on the tablet. “How did it go?”

“It was alright,” Keith said in a dry tone. “We bought some food, got married, some jewellery and then decided we should head back.”

Keith grinned as he watched. Everyone continued to not turn around, but gradually each of them paused as they finally caught the meaning of Keith’s words.

“Keith,” Pidge said slowly. “What was that second to last thing?”

“Oh, that,” Keith said like he struggled to remember. “I said Allura and I got married.”

“WHAT?!” everyone cried in unison as they whirled around and it took all of Keith’s effort to not laugh as their jaws dropped.

Keith kept his arms wrapped around Allura’s neck as she carried him bridal style and walked over the threshold.

“You’re right, Keith,” Allura said as she set him on the ground. “That is a fun newlywed tradition.”

Keith shrugged as she set him on the floor. “Glad you liked it, although it’s usually the groom that carries the bride.”

“HOLD THE PHONE AND BACK THE TRAIN UP!” Lance declared as he shook a finger at them. “Married?! What?! How?! Why?!”

Allura gave a nonchalant shrug. “Well, I will need to marry eventually to continue the family line, and we realized me marrying one of the paladins would make things more convenient. It’s happened with previous paladins.”

Shiro blinked dumbly and kept tugging at his ear to make certain he was hearing this correctly. “Has it?” he asked as he looked to Coran.

“Ah..yes it has,” Coran said as his hands shook. “Paladins have married into the royal family many times BUT NEVER THIS FAST!”

“AND WHY KEITH OF ALL PEOPLE?!” Lance exclaimed.

Keith sucked the air between his teeth. “Because I was the only one with her when we bumped into a priest. So, we just figured why not just saved time and do it now.”

He and Allura both held up their hands to show off the blue rings they hand bought. “So, we grabbed some rings and got married.” 

Allura grinned as she looked at her finger. “Exchanging rings is an interesting Earth custom, on Altea we would braid each other’s hair-”

“Princess, that is not the discussion we should focus on right now,” Coran said in a trying to be calm tone. “Just exactly what priest married you twoo?”

“It was a Drazub priest,” Allura explained and looked to Keith. “And he was quite friendly, wasn’t he?”

“Yeah, real nice guy,” Keith said with a nod.

Coran looked close to having a seizure. “A Drazub priest?! Their marriages are binding for four reincarnations!” He held up four fingers. “And you need to have four witnesses!”

“We had the space mice,” Allura simply stated.

Right on cue, the space mice climbed out of Keith’s coat pocket and scurried to his shoulder. The small pink mouse twirl in the little white dress Allura had bought from a doll maker at the market and gave a little blush. The large space mouse held up the tiny bouquet of flowers and with a squeak tossed it in the air.

The flowers flew and hit Lance in the centre of his forehead with a subtle ‘plunk’. The boy barely blinked as the flowers fell and landed into Pidge’s hand. Pidge looked to the bouquet, remembered their meaning and promptly tossed them.

“Nope! Not dealing with that!” Pidge snapped and then frowned. “Wait, tossing flowers is an Earth tradition!” She pointed at the space mice. “How do they know that?!”

Keith shrugged. “I mentioned it to them.”

“Let me see if I get this straight,” Hunk said who had oddly been quiet during this whole exchanged. “You two, met a priest and just decided to get married because it was convenient for Allura?”

“That about sums it up,” Keith said and grinned as he looked over everyone’s face.

Lance and Coran looked ready to yank their hair out. Pidge kept fidgeting with her glasses as if blurry vision was the cause. Shiro’s mouth was hanging open and seemed uncertain how to respond and Hunk...was calm and grasping his chin in thought.

To Keith’s surprise, a smirk then spread over his lips and gave him a small wink.

_He knows,_ Keith thought. _Should have known Hunk wouldn’t fall for it._

He fully expected for Hunk to expose them then, but instead raised his hands. “Aw, man you guys should have told us,” he said as shook his head. “I’ve always wanted to make a wedding cake!”

Shiro stared aghast at Hunk’s suggestion, but then his eyes widened like his brain finally put two and two together. He studied Hunks’ face and then looked directly Keith and Allura and gave a small laugh.

“I’m with Hunk,” Shiro said as he went over and patted Keith’s arm. “If you had waited I could have acted as your best man.”

“Hey, we can still have a wedding feast,” Hunk volunteer as Lance, Pidge and Coran looked at him like he had suggested to have a dance off with Zarkon. “I got this this experiment recipe for soup I want to try out, we don't have italian ingredients but it should be close enough.”

“How can that be your only concern?!” Pidge cried.

Hunk shrugged. “Hey, if they want to get married, all we can do is support them, right?”

Pidge and Lance both seemed lost for words and Keith figured it was time for the icing on the cake. He cleared his throat and gave a thoughtful look to Coran.

“By the way, Allura says she wants five kids,” he said as he tried to look puzzled, “so I’m going to need you to explain to me how Alteans reproduce.”

Coran’s mind seemed to have fried as he looked close to foaming at the mouth and collapsed to the floor.

“No, no, no!” Lance said as he and Pidge checked him over. “Dude, you can NOT faint on us now!”

Keith covered his mouth to stop his laughter from bursting out, but he made the mistake of glancing to Allura who was having the same problem. Once their eyes met, their laughter burst through and they were forced to lean on each other as they laughed.

“Ha ha! That was better than I could have dreamed!” Keith cried.

Allura wiped a tear from her eye. “Five children! Excellent touch, my paladin!” 

Hunk and Shiro joined in the laughter as Coran sat up baffled and both Lance, and Pidge stared at each other wondering what they were talking about. 

“What’s so funny?” Pidge asked.

Hunk took a deep breath. “Guys, it was a prank,” he said as he placed his hands on his hips and loomed over them. “I thought it was rather obvious.”

Pidge choked, looked to Keith and Allura who were grinning like jackals and groaned as she slapped her forehead. “Of course it was,” she said, “you got us good.”

“Sssooo,” Lance said as he stood. “You two aren’t married?”

“Nope,” Keith asked, “and before you ask it was Allura’s idea.”

Shiro laughed as he gave a small clap. “Got to admit, you even had me going there for a bit.”

Coran sighed as he snapped his fingers. “Of course, the old ‘fake marriage’ prank I should have know.” He gave nod. “Did a similar prank during my cadet days with King Alfor.”

Allura paused her laughter and raised an eyebrow. “Wait you two did what?”

“Please, don’t,” Lance said as he leaned against his knees. “I have enough shocks to my system for today thank you.” He raised his head to Keith. “With that said, well played, my man.”

Keith gave a proud grin as Shiro patted both Keith and Lance’s shoulders. “For now I am going to call a truce on pranks.”

“Aw,” Allura said with a teasing pout. “But I was about to mention to Keith about some other ideas I had.”

Keith smirked and leaned into her. “Oh, yeah? Like what?”

Allura and Keith began to chatter away as the rest of the group stared in awe. Pidge raised her hand and looked to the others. “All in favor that we make sure these two aren’t alone with each other in the future?”

The others gave a nod in agreement, except the space mice who appeared to be laughing themselves silly over the whole deal.


End file.
